


Deberíamos hablar de sexo

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sex Talk, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Después de una confesión de amor, para Asagiri Gen lo mas normal era que se hablara de sexo. Una charla sobre el placer sexual entre mentalista y científico y como el científico sigue cuestionándose seriamente porque aun sigue teniendo conversaciones con ese mentalista.Continuación deVisiones del amor.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Deberíamos hablar de sexo

-Deberíamos tener sexo- 

La punta de grafito que Senku usaba para escribir se quebró por la mitad cuando puso demasiada presión sobre el papel.

-Siento que es de orden urgente que mantengamos relaciones sexuales- insistió Gen esta vez en un lenguaje mas formal solo para terminar de captar la atención de Senku que una vez mas veía el hilo de sus pensamientos abruptamente interrumpido por un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar por parte del mentalista.

Para colmo no ayudaba nada que fuera de noche y ambos estuvieran compartiendo camarote en el que estaban solos. 

-No puedo esperar para saber como es que has llegado a esa conclusión- comentó Senku que dejó su lápiz arruinado sobre el escritorio empotrado.

Desde la confesión de amor tan casual de Gen nada en su relación había cambiado en lo absoluto y si algo nuevo se había aunado a su rutina eso era que de vez en cuando en el momento en el que el silencio se volvía mas denso que de costumbre, Gen soltaba algún comentario del tipo que hacía que Senku estuviera sufriendo de una alarmante escases de grafito para escribir.

-Piénsalo bien Senku-chan, es una manera en como podríamos estrechar nuestro lazo de camaradería y desinhibirnos por completo para una mejor planeación de futuros proyectos científicos.- explicó Gen levantando un dedo índice como un anticuado profesor de escuela.

Senku arqueó las cejas.

-Wow mentalista, pensé que tendrías mejores y menos patéticas excusas que esa para intentar acostarte conmigo- respondió a lo que Gen hizo un mohín con los labios.

-Además de que estoy enamorado de ti y que somos un grupo de solteros, con excepción de Taiju-chan, metidos en un barco que lleva en alta mar cerca de un mes no sé que mas razón lógica necesitas. Nos ahogamos en testosterona y si no fuera porque tenemos a las señoritas estoy seguro que empezaría a ver atractivo hasta a Magma-chan. Por eso veo necesario y forzoso el hecho de que tú y yo desahoguemos nuestras frustraciones sexuales- explicó Gen de nuevo usando ese tono académico seguramente porque quería sonar intelectual o cómico.

-Tus frustraciones sexuales y tal vez las de Magma, no me incluyas por favor- le pidió Senku.

Había algo curioso cuando ese tipo de comentarios y charlas salían a colación, y eso era el hecho de que Senku no veía reparos en continuarlas, o como en este caso, incluso alimentarlas.

Gen sabía que Senku no disfrutaba del coqueteo descarado de Gen, era realmente que disfrutaba encontrar algún argumento con el cual rebatir la cada vez mas ridícula lógica de Gen ante su extraño (muy extraño) cortejo. Y Gen encontraba esto tan divertido que definitivamente ambos se estaban esforzando en hacerlo parte de su rutina.

-Senku-chan, yo sé que siendo ambos hombres japoneses del siglo XXI no nos sentimos especialmente cómodos con las muestras de afecto físicas o de ningún tipo pero debo insistir en los beneficios de mantener relaciones sexuales- volvía a recitar Gen metiendo sus manos en las anchas mangas de su atuendo.

-Beneficios que aun no escucho, por cierto- contraatacó el científico.

El mentalista entonces dejó salir una serie de risas tan falsas como su modestia.

-Senku-chan, eres tan dulce cuando te pones en plan inocente. Eres un hombre de ciencia tú sólo podrías enumerar los beneficios de un orgasmo como dios manda- retó Gen con esa sonrisa que le había ganado enemigos mucho tiempo atrás.

Senku pensó y asintió con la cabeza, en efecto si que podía hacerlo.

-Mejora el flujo sanguíneo y la oxigenación de las células. Libera endorfinas, dopaminas y oxitocinas; las endorfinas a su vez favorecen la calidad del sueño y del descanso; también oxigena el cerebro y alivia el dolor de cabeza en algunos casos. Ahora que si quieres datos mas específicos también puedo empezar a hablar del sistema límbico y la corteza cerebral- decía Senku usando sus dedos para enlistar lo anterior a lo que Gen solo inclinó su cabeza suavemente a un lado dejando que la cortina de cabello blanco cayera por su mejilla en un gesto coqueto.

-Uff, nada me excitaría mas que escucharte declamar por horas sobre mi corteza cerebral, me encanta que me hablen sucio- se burló Gen entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tú dijiste beneficios, ahí están los beneficios y queda claro que dichos beneficios puedo encontrarlos también con una dieta equilibrada y ejercicio o tal vez encontrando la fuente de la petrificación y reestablecer la humanidad entera- 

-Me imagino que ya estás teniendo un orgasmo en seco nada mas de hacerte una idea de todo ese avance tecnológico- respondió Gen y Senku solo se rio, y dando por sentada la charla iba a regresar a su trabajo, sin embargo Gen lo detuvo una vez mas con otro comentario.

-No has hablado del efecto psicológico, del papel que juega en nuestro estado anímico. Senku-chan ¿Realmente nunca has sentido una pizca de curiosidad por el sexo?- preguntó y esta vez la charla comenzaba a tomar un rumbo mas serio, un terreno mas personal que Senku no estaba seguro de querer atravesar, pero era Gen con quien hablaba.

El científico recargó su codo en la mesa para pensar.

-Soy un científico, _todo_ me da curiosidad, además sigo siendo hombre ¿Sabes?-

Esta ultima aseveración hizo que a Gen se le secara la garganta de golpe. 

Bueno, era obvio que Senku era hombre, pero fue la manera en como lo dijo, el contexto en el que lo dijo.

A pesar de estar enamorado de Senku y a pesar de su descarado coqueteo Gen no había pensado que Senku se viera a si mismo como un potencial amante o que podía ver el sexo como algo que iba mas allá de un diagrama desglosado del cerebro y el cuerpo humano. Gen dio por hecho que Ishigami Senku era tan pragmático en su forma de ver el mundo que algo como el coito se reducía a una función para la reproducción o un divertimento de las mentes menos evolucionadas.

Era por eso que esa ultima declaración lo tomó desprevenido y ahora tenía un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle, número uno: ¿Aun era virgen? ¿Había tenido relaciones solo por pura curiosidad y siguiendo el método científico? ¿Qué pensaba realmente del sexo? ¿Estaría dispuesto a acostarse con alguien por el puro placer de hacerlo? 

Las manos le sudaban al pensar en todas las preguntas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza.

-¿Eso... exactamente que significa?- preguntó Gen casi con cautela, esperando no romper con la atmosfera que se había creado repentinamente.

Senku se encogió de hombros.

-Significa que no es un tema que me sea indiferente, sin embargo no es una prioridad, tengo mejores cosas de que ocuparme antes que pensar en mi pene- Gen no quiso reírse y parecer un niño de primaria que escucha en clase por primera vez la palabra "pene" pero viniendo de Senku si le daban ganas de reírse.

Aquel era todo un descubrimiento.

Gen fue a sentarse en una de las camas, se cruzó de piernas balanceando su pie descalzo pensando en la mejor dirección de llevar esa conversación.

-Osea que no te es indiferente el placer- insistió y Senku supo que ahí comenzaban las verdaderas intenciones de Gen por lo que se giró sobre el banquillo para encararlo mejor.

-No creo que haya alguien a quien le sea indiferente- 

-Hay gente que no se siente atraída por el sexo- rebatió y Senku se vio obligado a coincidir.

-La hay- 

-Pero me estás diciendo que no eres una de esas personas así que dime Senku-chan ¿Qué parte del placer sexual es la que despierta tu curiosidad?- preguntó Gen pensando que él estaría mas que dispuesto a satisfacer esa curiosidad.

Mientras hablaba Gen recargó sus manos sobre el colchón de la litera aun con sus piernas cruzadas y Senku sintió que había una línea peligrosa que estaba cruzando, sin embargo prefirió contestar porque de lo contrario esas conversaciones no valdrían la pena.

-Todo- respondió Senku sin mas y el otro no pudo evitar carraspear para no sentir que se ahogaba con su propia saliva. 

¿Era su imaginación o empezaba a hacer calor en el camarote? 

Nunca ni en sus mas alocados sueños hubiera creído que estaría un día teniendo esa conversación con esa persona.

-Por todo te refieres a...- Gen tuvo que hablar temiendo que la voz se le desafinara, tenía que mantener la compostura.

-Todo, todo el ritual que implica mantener relaciones sexuales; la parte biológica la entiendo por completo, el estímulo, la reacción fisiológica la sé de memoria y puedo recitar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo y del cerebro que se ven afectadas y como son afectadas. Las entiendo, yo mismo las he sentido en algún vergonzoso episodio de mi vida que no voy a contar, pero lo que no entiendo es...- Senku se interrumpió un momento buscando las palabras correctas para darse a entender y Gen lo esperó a que las encontrara.

-La parte que no comprendo y que me intriga es como todos esos efectos se ven acentuados dependiendo de con quien practiques el sexo. El cerebro es el laboratorio químico mas complejo que la naturaleza ha creado y aun así la parte mas abstracta de nuestro cerebro, la parte psicológica juega un papel fundamental dentro del sexo; el hecho de compartir la cama con alguien especifico puede disparar un efecto totalmente distinto a pesar de ser exactamente el mismo acto, el mismo organismo, el mismo cerebro. Es... es fascinante- decía Senku y Gen pudo ver como una sonrisa casi infantil se asomaba en los labios de Senku.

Era la emoción del científico y no la del hombre y eso solo hizo que el corazón le diera un salto doloroso dentro del pecho al ver como el otro se perdía un segundo en sus propios pensamientos y luego dirigía sus ojos a Gen.

-¿Tú lo entiendes?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad al mentalista que sintió un segundo salto, así que se enderezó para corresponder a la seridad de su compañero.

-La mente humana es un acertijo fascinante como bien dices Senku-chan, por eso nunca nos vamos a cansar de intentar descifrarla. Desde mi punto de vista hay muchas cosas que influyen en el placer. Como por ejemplo, el juego de seducción...- dijo Gen y de pronto y muy sutilmente su voz bajó de volumen.

-El duelo de dominación...- continuó hablando clavando sus ojos gatunos en los carmín mientras se deslizaba hasta la orilla de la cama lentamente.

-El sexo no es solo desnudez, me atrevo a decir que la sensualidad ni siquiera radica en la piel- dijo levantándose por fin, la voz se le había convertido en un susurro.

-Creo que la intensidad de un orgasmo se define desde el juego previo- explicaba dando un paso hasta quedar frente a Senku que alzó la mirada para no romper el contacto visual con Gen que no dejaba su voz susurrante ni sus movimientos lentos y elegantes.

-La conexión que se crea entre dos personas que buscan someter a la otra- continuaba este pasando su dedo índice por la superficie de la mesa hasta que chocó con el codo de Senku que tenía recargado en el mueble. Se limitó a dejar su dedo apenas rozando el brazo del otro, ni siquiera se le podía llamar un verdadero contacto a eso.

-Poder- especificó Senku.

-Todo en el sexo se trata de poder- aseguró Gen y vio como la sonrisa de Senku se transformaba; ah, ahí estaba su ambicioso hombre de ciencia.

-¿Y que pasa con el tan presumido amor?- preguntó Senku que no había quitado su brazo ni despegado la mirada de Gen que no temió inclinarse apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que su cabello cayera por fin de su mejilla.

-El amor es un excelente pretexto para colarte entre las piernas de alguien o para abrazarlo con tus muslos- Gen dijo con un susurro que Senku juraba solo él había logrado escuchar.

Gen optó por recargarse en la mesa para poder apoyarse mejor al inclinarse mas y cerrar un poco la distancia entre los dos.

Senku por supuesto no se amedrentó, no hizo ni siquiera un movimiento para evadir la cercanía de su aliado, aun se miraban a los ojos y sin darse cuenta Senku también había comenzado a bajar la voz para igualar el volumen de Gen.

-¿Y tú cual prefieres?- preguntó Senku y Gen sintió el mas agradable hueco en el estómago al escuchar a Senku hablar con la voz bajita sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Entre dominar y ser dominado?- preguntó el mentalista que se forzó a si mismo a mantener su posición y no arrojarse sobre el otro muchacho; el juego todavía no estaba ganado por ninguna de las dos partes.

-Entre el amor y el poder- rectificó Senku y esa pregunta tomó tan desprevenido al joven que no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa ladina antes de contestar.

-Lo que otorgue mas placer- contestó entonces poniendo suavemente su mano sobre el pecho de Senku justo en el símbolo del E=MC2 

Aunque decir que recargó su mano era incluso una exageración, apenas hizo presión con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela pero la suficiente para que el mentalista pudiera percibir como Senku daba una respiración mas honda que las pasadas y el pecho se le inflaba ligeramente.

La discusión se había convertido en una duelo de voluntades, presionando al contrario para que fuera el primero en retroceder o romper por completo con el contacto ya fuera visual o físico.

Senku se mantuvo en su misma posición, además de su respiración no había movido ni un músculo, ni siquiera cambiado su postura, y Gen en una osada jugada había terminado por apoyar la palma de su mano en el lado izquierdo del pecho de Senku casi con temor de que este fuera a reaccionar alejándose.

Cuando dio un paso corto al frente, la madera del piso rechinó cediendo a su peso, los sonidos alrededor de ellos parecían acentuarse mas gracias al silencio absoluto que se había asentado entre ellos y del que solo se escuchó la exhalación de Gen cuando terminó de inclinarse lo suficiente como para que el científico sintiera de manera muy sútil el cosquilleo de las puntas del cabello del otro sobre el costado de su cara.

Una larga inhalación por parte de ambos perfectamente coordinada fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de que el azotar de la puerta los hiciera dar un brinco sobre sus lugares.

Ryusui acababa de entrar de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a Gen retroceder cómicamente, enredarse con sus pies y caer de sentón a la litera mientras que Senku desviaba la cara y se la escondía con su mano fingiendo un gesto de estar pensando profundamente en algo.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó Ryusui pasando la mirada de uno a otro a lo que Gen trataba de recuperar el latido normal de su corazón y se reía.

-En realidad si interrumpes Ryusui-chan, llegas en el peor de los momentos y quisiera matarte en este preciso instante- respondió Gen con una mano en el pecho donde su corazón aun retumbaba como loco.

Ryusui hizo mas amplia su sonrisa.

-¿Se estaban besando?- preguntó y Senku volteó a verlo con una ceja alzada y cara incrédula.

-Ah, lo sé, pregunta estúpida- se corrigió el capitán poniendo una lista de posibles rutas sobre la mesa para que Senku las revisara con él.

-Senku-chan no quiere acostarse conmigo- acusó Gen de inmediato y Senku giró sus ojos esperando que sus pupilas alcanzaran a ver su cerebro de ser posible.

-Vaya... ¿Y porque no?- preguntó Ryusui con una risa.

-No voy a tener esta discusión con ustedes dos en la misma habitación- declaró Senku.

-Oh sí vamos a tenerla. Deberíamos hablar de sexo- animó Gen dando plamaditas en el colchón a su lado invitando al marinero a unirse al debate.

Y es así como Ishigami Senku se arrepintió profundamente de haber despetrificado a esa gente en primer lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque un one shot de charlas incómodas no era suficiente para mi corazón, hice una continuación.
> 
> He leído que algunos manejan el headcanon de Senku como asexual que por cierto me parece muy interesante y a mi misma en algún momento me gustaría escribir de algo así, sin embargo me puse a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si a Senku en realidad no le fuera indiferente el sexo? ¿Cómo lo vería? y así terminamos con un excelente pretexto para situaciones de tensión romántica.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan divertido y gracias por su tiempo


End file.
